Coaching
Running Coachs By Dirge I started in Fay so here is how I would do them from there, tough luck evil people you'll have to submit one for your coaches. (* means coach cities) Swim to teth*, then east off to Klick* via the path through Kera village. From Klick* go south to the river, this may require some dodging if you do not have sow or invis. Take the river south and east to BBW*. From here follow the river south until you reach a broken bridge with water rats, you now go south east to FP*. At FP* you have a few coices, I would follow the north path past the temple of light, this is a trade road with several sign posts saying so. By seraks tower/TOK zone there will be a branch heading west. This will take you to Bastable village and further down the road HP*. YOu can then backtrack down the path to the split and follow it north to north kithicor forest. Rivervale* is a quick jog west from there. (Frontiers only)Coach back to FP* and talk to the dock master to get to arcadia, then talk to that one to get to HB*. From HB* take the north path to get to Qeynos and continue north to wynd*. From Wynd* you can run east to SFG* this is hard right at wynd* but a little bit out the mobs get easier and more spread out. The SFG* entrance will be on the far side of the hill so you will have to run around the hill. If you do not have Frontiers, go to HP* and exit the way you would go to Bastable. Just past the gate your should be able to start walking up the mountain, skirt the mountain north and east. You will eventually see a flat plane with a path, run to the path and take it SW this will take you back to BSI/DM*. Invis helps a lot while doing this but is not manditory. Coach back to qey* and you can take the west path to hagley through the bear caves zone till you get to blackbarrow follow the path a little more east to a fork with some gypsies on one side. Take the path south to Fork*. then go back to the gypsies and take the path east again. It will soon branch north and take you to BSI/DM*. From here take the river north and as you are saftly past the KOS evil town* in Mt hate spike zone go NE you should find yourself in Mord*. From here go north west until you find a river , take it north and it should go all the way to Halas*. On a side note you can get fork* from Qeynos* by taking the river south of Qeynos* east till the huge bridge and go north from there. Now you have the basic coaches you can go back to fork* and follow the river east while on the south side of the river. This will take you to Blackwater*. Coach back to Fork* and go south across the bridge and head towards the mountains, becarful here since DS* will be KOS. Follow the mountains south past the aviaks and eventually you will be able to get to the minos caves, and GM* is just a hop skip and a jump from here. Go back to FP* then go south from the coach and swim along the caost. You can eventually reach MTG* this way. Follow the coast south further and you will reach Hazinak*. Avoid Haz* and go a little further south to where the clock works are, this is the Good haz* coach called the shrine near hazinak*. Now is the hard part, you can go to Oasis* from haz* by going NW. If you can find the river tha runs through oasis* it will be much easier. The last 2 coaches are Murnf* and CLW*. You can go one of two ways. Start in Wynd* and go north at the fort start going NE. There is an elven village this way and a path heading east. You may need Invis for this since the mobs are close togeather. The path goes east to Murnf* once there it will go north. Follow it north until there is a forkin the road with a cabin on the north side. Take the east fork to get to CLW* and west for ZK*. The other way is to go SW from Halas* and find your way to CLW* witch is in the north wilder zone, and then fallow the path west and go south at the fork in the road. I believe this gets all of the Good coaches have fun running to them all. EVIL COACHS One tip here... If you are in FP on an evil toon talk to the waysender which sends you to Stone of Morthalis. Then talk to that waysender/dockmaster in SOM and ask to go back to the mainland. He will give you 2 choices (freeport or bogman village). Choose bogman. Its a short run from there to the Zentar coach and is also a fairly short run to Wyndhaven and a few other evil and neutral coaches on that side of the continent. It will save you a great deal of running time. -Soulcrusher